R&R
by RockingReezy
Summary: Reezy Snow is a new winter spirit, her enemy is Regina Flame, a summer spirit. They both were created in the same place, in Pitch's lair, Pitch has a plan for them to wreak havoc on the world, will the girls realize whats happening? Will the guardians be able to stop them? Is Pitch going to win? btw This is after ROTG, Pitch has returned. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**This is only my second fanfic, I haven't even finished the first, so updates on this one might be slow so just a warning. Anyway here is the story, for ll you peoples out there who love ROTG. Here is the beginning of my story.**

**Prologue**

Two sisters, they were only 14 years old and couldn't be more different from each other. One had red hair that went down her back, the other had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. One had hazel eyes while the other had a dark blue. They were complete opposites which made them _perfect_ for my plan.

I chuckled to myself as I watched the two girls glare at each other. Earlier they were arguing about some stupid girly thing. The red-head was saying how make-up is amazing and her sister should use, then she would actually look pretty for once. The other sister's face got red as she told her sister to go away, they were drawing a crowd. The other sister just smirked and kept taunting her, finally the brunett grabbed the other girl and slammed her against the lockers, thats when the red-heads fear reached me. I drank it up before the brunett let her go and stalked off.

Now I was waiting for the right moment to strike. I needed them both for this. I needed them both. I watched as a car came skidding around the corner, making both girls jump. The sirens followed as the police car came around the corner. The first car, I do believe it was a red Mercedes, went off the road onto the sidewalk. Both girls looked panicked, the red-head screamed and ran while the brunett just ran. Some the car caught up to them, what followed was two sickening cracks that cut off their screams.

I smiled in delight, their fear in their last moments were delightful. I walked over to them as the police car passed by them, called two of my remaining loyal nightmares to me, they were small but they would grow eventually. I fed them some of the fear I collected and watched them grow to the size of a pony. I grinned at them as they snorted in happiness.

"Bring me those two girls." I commanded them and they each picked up one of the girls and placed it on the others back. "Now come." I commanded and went back to my (not-so-secret)lair.

* * *

_I believe that I have done it right. If so, they should wake up soon. I must leave now, I hope they will stay put, it is not time for them to be known._

I smirked and left the lair to go collect some more fear for my nightmares.

* * *

I blinked open my heavy eyelids to find darkness. My heart beat faster as I waited, lying still, for my eyes to get used to the darkness. When it did, I found myself on a bad made of black sand, I quickly sat up and glanced to my left, there was nothing there so I stood up. I whipped my head to the right as I heard something move. I saw a...girl. She had red hair flowing down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a deep amber. Her clothes were a pink v-neck t-shirt that left most of her shoulders bare and her half-pale half-tan arms were free.

She had a white skirt that looked way to short on, as well as some pink and white sandals that wove its way up to her knees.

"What are you looking at?" She snarled, bringing my eyes back up to her face.

"N-nothing." I stammered, taking a step back, my foot brushed up against something and I turned and looked down. Noticing that I was wearing a purple hoody, some black jeans, and looking farther down I saw a staff that was a little taller than myself(I believe that I am around 5'5"), at one end it was flat, at the other it twisted off into two separate parts. I reached down and picked it up, noticing the frost that came onto it as I held it.

"What is that? An old girl's walking stick?" The red-head mocked, I sent her an irritated glance before turning back to the staff, I placed my other hand on it and the frost formed there, too. "Whats this? Oh I have two daggers, so much more useful than a _walking cane._" She mocked and I glanced back at her to see that she had in her hands two daggers that seemed to have a glowing red haze around the handles.

"Whats that? I can't hear you with my _old lady _ears." I retorted.

"Nothin' Frosty." She said with a smirk, I frowned and pointed my staff at her, and poof! Frost came flying out at her. It was a direct hit, but soon it burned red and melted down to water, and she was left standing there, her hair seeming like it was on fire while her daggers were glowing. "You really want to do this Frosty?"

"Now, now. I leave for only an hour and you two are already trying to kill each other." A new voice cut in and we both swiveled our weapons to the sound. Out of the shadows walked a pale man wearing a flowing black cape, he had a head of black hair.

"Who are you?" The red-head demanded.

"Aren't you ever so kind to the owner of this home." He sneered, lifting his hands around, I lowered my staff slightly.

"Who are you?" I asked him softer. He turned towards me.

"Where are my manners, I am called Pitch Black. You may just call me Pitch." He answered.

"Why are we here?" Red-head asked.

"I am afraid that I found you both outside, both horribly scarred, you must have been mortal enemies to harm each other so much." He paused as we glared at each other. "Now what are you two called? Do you even know?"

"Of course we know." Red-head snorted and I glanced at her in surprise. "My name is-" She stopped and looked puzzled.

"Yes, this is what I was afraid of." He siad with a sigh. "You don't remember."

"And you do?" I asked.

"Yes," He said ad turned to Red-head, "you have been called Regina Flame, a spirit of summer." Regina's eyes glazed over in happiness as he turned to me. "And you have been known as Reezy Snow, a spirit of winter." I glanced at my staff.

_So my name is Reezy Snow. I am a spirit of winter and my enemy is Regina Flame._ I thought as me and Regina glared at each other.

**Ok so I have introduced my two main characters, Reezy and Regina. So I hope this will help me get going, please Read and Review for me, tell me what you think!**

**RockingReezy out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**YAYZ, the next chapter is here, I mades a tornado. Or not me me, but me as in me characters and ya... We get to meet up with these two around a hundred years after the prologue so they are not with Pitch and we get to know more about the two of them. So enjoy! Also I will try to update once a week and might as well say it, I AM NOT AMAZING ENOUGH TO OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

**Chapter 1**

**Reezy POV**

I watched as the children of the town flocked outside. I sighed in contentment. It has been only 100 years since that day I woke up at Pitch's place. I have not returned to that place ever since. I never liked the dark. I watched with a smile as the kids grabbed snow and started throwing it around.

"Thank you Jack Frost!" One kid called out, startling me.

"Jack Frost didn't do this!" I floated down right in front of the kid. "I did, me, Reezy Snow!" He ran through me laughing as he played with his friends. I growled and let the wind pick me up.

_I do all this for them, give them a snow day, and I get nothing._ I paused as I felt something pulling me down farther south.

"Regina." I snarled and took off down to the south. "You are not coming any farther north." I let the wind guide my speeding form in the sky as my mind wandered.

_Why? Why does she always try to come north? She knows this is my place. I will ot allow her to take my area. Pitch told me(AND HER) that this is mine._ I felt the air grow warmer and knew that she was near.

"Reezy. SO good of you to join me." A purr-like voice came from my left, I swiveled in the air to find Regina.

"Regina." I spat. "You know as well as I do that this is my place."

"Oh, Reezy, lighten up, am I not aloud to say hello to my friend." She snarled, her daggers clenched in her fists.

"We are not friends." I growled, holding my staff in a death grip. "Friends wouldn't come to another friends place and trash it."

"Honey, I don't trash it, I just get rid of the yucky snow."

"That is trashing it!" I yelled at her and swung my staff, letting go a blast of snow. Regina had the wind carry her to the right before using her daggers to send two glowing balls of heat at me. I rolled to the left and dove up to the clouds that were forming.

"Where do you think your going?" Regina followed me up into the clouds. I stopped and turned to wait for her to catch up before firing two ice balls at her. She changed direction before they hit her before letting out a laugh. "That the best you can do." She stopped directly at the same level as me and we just glared at each other. At some unspoken signal we both charged each other and her daggers crossed with my staff.

I hissed in pain as her heated blades started to burn off my frost.

I pulled away and we started circling each other, moving faster and faster while dodging shots from each other. As we circled, she fired a HUGE fireball at me and I didn't have the time to dodge as it hit my side, spinning me around. I growled at threw out my hands, the wind pushing my ice onto Regina and flying her back south.

My breathing ragged, I looked down to find that I had moved farther south than I wanted to. I flew up past all of the broken homes and streets, as people were calling out for friends and family. This is always what I hated about our fights, they left so many people alone, and it made them have more fear. I sighed as I kept going. There was nothing I could do.

I winced as my wound began to sting. I stopped as soon as I reached a town that just got snow. I landed right at the edge of a forest, the leaves all gone, the bare branches shivering in the cold. I lifted the hoodie to see my side was burning red, a color that doesn't come on me. I grabbed some of the snow and winced, biting my lip to not cry out in pain, as I placed it on the burning red blob.

I placed the staff up against it and froze the snow over the wound, closing it in ice before putting the hoodie back down. I blew out my breath, unclenching my jaw as liquid came down from my mouth. I rubbed my tongue around my mouth to find that my teeth had left behind their gashes, and those gashes were bleeding. Now I couldn't freeze my lips because then they would become chapped and feel weird, so I just brought my lip into my mouth and sucked.

I walked around the snowy town where I had landed to find that I was in a place called Ottawa, which is in Ontario, which I believe is in Canada. I sighed and flopped back down onto the snow for a nice rest.

**Regina POV**

_Infuriating girl._ I stormed past Florida, on my way to give Haiti a nice hot summer day. _She should just stay out of my way. The whole world would be better if we didn't have her freezing everything. How did she even manage to hit me?_ I snarled in frustration and dove into the water, letting the cool waves turn hot, then let them let off some steam. I sighed and boosted myself up and out of the water, twirling it up before shooting back off to Haiti.

I finally got there after my very small detour into the water. Just my presence brought the temperature up for them. I smirked as I saw the men there slaving away at their jobs and the women going to get them water.

"I see that she stopped you from going farther north again." The voice came over my shoulder. I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"She won't be able to keep me away for long." I snarled without turning around.

"She is weak at the moment, you attack harmed her more than she will admit." He spoke again, making me whirl around.

"I will beat her fair and square Pitch." I spat. "That way, she will know that I am the stronger."

"Of course, of course." The spirit put his hands up in surrender. "I was only trying to help you. If you don't take this opportunity, not my fault. I just want her gone," he lets out a sigh.

"Why would you want her gone?" I asked.

"You see, she hasn't let me help her like you have. She doesn't seem to care that she would be dead if it wasn't for me. I want hr to pay for shunning me like this."

"Don't worry Pitch, she is as good as gone now. Just give me time to get her again, when she's back to full strength." I told him before turning and heading of, missing the victorious smirk on his face. Another confrontation of those two equals more fear from others.

* * *

I followed the water over to Mexico, they could use a hot day also. As could the whole world for the rest of their lives. I thought over my conversation with Pitch.

_He was right, she doesn't care for Pitch. Nor does she understand our goal, we will get to be believed in. We will be seen and everyone would know our names._ I grinned as I neared Mexico. _That will be the day..._

**I have nothing to say except to give out thanks to 7thlifeofaaron for reviewing last chapter, so please R&R for R&R pls, lol. I am never going to tire of saying that.**

**RockingReezy out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I was going to post this sometime tomorrow because I am lazy, but I just read my second reviewers review and decided to post it. This is for you Vale Atanacio! So here you people are with Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

**Reezy POV**

I groaned and lowered myself back down into the snow. I had just brought some snow down onto the town I had landed in, Ottawa. My burn was burning again. I lifted the hoodie to find that the frozen ice I had put on the burn had melted off. I sighed and grabbed more snow and placed it on, freezing it. It would give me some peace for a few hours.

"That looks like a nasty burn," a voice came over my shoulders, I jumped and spun around, pointing my staff at him.

"Go. Away," I gritted out between my teeth. He just smiled.

"Oh, why would I do that? I just got here," he put his hands behind his back and started to circle me. "Plus, am I not aloud to talk to one of the girls I saved?"

"I don't want to talk to you!" I shouted at him, backing away from him. He stopped pacing and came closer to me.

"Why not? Without me, you would be dead," he says with a smirk.

"And I thank you for that, again," I say extending a hand before drawing it back, as well as the rest of my body. "I am grateful, but now its over, I don't wish to help you spread fear."

"Yet you do," he said, taking more steps closer. "You spread my fear, and you feed me your own," he says, sniffing the air with an almost predatory grin. I grip my staff tighter.

"Leave. Me. Alone," I ground out. "Just go crawl back under a bed."

"Oh, you wound me so," he said, grasping where his heart is. "Why must you be so cruel to your savior?"

"Its getting dark," I say with a grin. "The Sandman will not be happy to see you out and about."

"Don't think I won't come back and chat," he said before disappearing in his cloud of black sand. I let out a sigh of relief and flopped back as I saw the golden sand streams go by up above my head.

"Thank you Sandman," I whispered, closing my eyes and just lying there.

* * *

I don't know if I did fall asleep or if I was lying there much longer than I thought because the sun was rising. I sat up, letting out a sharp cry in pain as my burn started burning again. I reached down and grabbed more snow to put on it. Repeating the freezing process before letting the wind take me to the skies. I was just glad that Regina wouldn't attack so soon after attacking.

I sighed as I let the wind carry me off through the air. I had no destination in mind. the wind carried me gently, almost as if it knew that I was hurt.

"Thanks," I murmured as the wind carried me farther north, where it was colder. I let out another sigh as I told the wind to put me down onto the snowy ground. I had no clue where I was, and no sign nearby to tell me. "Well thats just great." I muttered and stood up from all fours, gripping my staff tightly. I glanced around to find only snow around me. Only snow, wherever I looked, snow, snow, snow, and more snow! It was a wonderland for me.

I let out another sigh before throwing my arms out and letting the wind push me over so that I fell into the snow. I let myself sink down before I curled up in the snow and had the snow go over me to form a sort of den, making sure that there were holes in the top to keep the cold air coming. I closed my eyes as my burn acted up again, melting some of the snow nearby. I shuddered and just lay in my little den.

**Jack Frost POV**

"Woohoo!" I shouted as the wind carried me around Burgess as I spread the frost to make a snow day. "Snow day!" I flew by some kids as they were just leaving their houses.

"Jack Frost!" They yelled out happily as I waved and froze their driveways in frost.

"Happy snow day!" I called out and took to the sky farther up. I gazed down as the kids ran back inside and told their parents that the driveway is to slippery. Soon after that cars left the driveways. I dove back down and added more frost on the roads, forcing the parents to stop and turn back. They went back home and soon the kids burst out of their homes.

"Snow day!" They yelled, grabbing their sleds and running out to play with their friends. I smiled as I watched them before heading back to North's place. I promised him I'd help with making some toys. This was going to be fun. I snorted. I added some snow to other towns, hoping some of them may get their snow days. I headed across the Arctic Ocean, all the way to the Arctic. I decided to land and give myself some fun before going the rest of the way.

I had the wind take me down to the ground. I took one step forward before the snow gave way beneath me. I fell down before I landed on something that made a sound like, "omph."

**Reezy POV**

I opened my eyes and glanced up to find a kid with white hair and icy blue eyes.

"Sorry," he said before floating up into the air. "Are you ok?"

"Ya," I grumbled. "Just peachy," I winced as I sat up. "Just get out," he gave me a weird look before heading out. I grabbed my staff and followed him out, landing on the ground right outside of my hole. I leaned against my staff as my wound burned.

"Are you sure your fine?" He asked again.

"Ya," I told him, trying not to start shaking from the pain. "Of course I am fine after some kid falls down and squishes me," I rolled my eyes.

"I am not just some kid," He told me, leaning on his staff. "I am Jack Frost."

"Oh, so thats who the kids were thanking," I muttered to myself.

"And who are you?" He asked. I glanced at him before glancing away again, unable to stop my hands from shaking.

"Re-reezy," I muttered. He looked at me funny.

"Are you certain your ok?" He asked again, ducking to peer at my face.

"I'm fine," I gritted out, finally giving in and reaching down to grab a handful of snow. My hand shook so badly that I dropped most of it. "Dang it," I reached down to grab more, falling down onto my knees to bring it up quickly. I lifted my hoodie and pressed the snow onto the burn and blew on it, freezing it over for a few more hours.

"What did that?" He asked, kneeling down beside me and looking at it through the ice.

"Nothing." I replied quickly, pulling my hoodie back down, blocking his view.

"Come on, just tell me," he said with a sigh. "At least let me take you to see my friend."

"Who exactly is your friend?" I asked.

"I was just going to see him, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I brought you along," he gave me a smile.

"So, who is he?" I asked again.

"We call him North, but to the kids he's known as Santa Claus," I blinked in surprise as Jack smiled. "Come on," he grabbed my hand and took off, it took me a bit to right myself and to start flying next to him. I glanced down as I spotted a black blur and saw Pitch glaring up at me. I shivered as Jack pulled me forward, toward North's workshop.

**Ok so now Jack is in this, how did I do with him? Anyway next chapter they will get to North(I think?) so you'll have to tell me how I do with his accent cause I don't think I am going to be good at it. Anyways, please R&R for R&R!**

**RockingReezy out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well here is Chapter 3 of R&R. Thanks to 7thlifeofaaron for reviewing, and now we get to meet North! Yayz! So I have nothing to say, except read and... Well, just read.**

**Reezy POV**

I saw his face, he was sneering. He was planning something. Something not good. Something that will cause me more pain. I almost groaned in annoyance as Jack pulled me along.

"You sure your ok?" He turned to me and asked. I whipped my head around to stare at him and forced a small smile and nodded. He looked doubtful before he turned back to where we were going. I turned my head around to find Pitch gone. I turned back to the front and stayed next to Jack.

"How far is his workshop?" I asked.

"Not that far now," he told me with a slight grin. I frowned.

_Why was he grinni-oh..._ I lost my train of thought as I spotted the shop up ahead. It was sitting on a huge ice cliff. It was brown with many lights coming out of the many windows.

"Wow.." I murmured.

"Very bright, isn't it?" Jack chuckled softly. "Wait til you see the inside," I glanced over at him in surprise as he led me to a higher window. He pulled it open and flew in, dragging me with him. He let go of my hand as I gazed around the room I was in. There was a huge globe in the center. I watched it spin on its axis, the yellow lights shining brightly.

"Jack! Long time no zee!" A booming voice came through the whole building, making me flinch and hold my staff tighter. I looked around warily, keeping an eye for anyone coming.

"...injured. I think she needs some help, its pretty ugly." Jack came back in followed by a big man wearing a red sweater that didn't cover up the tattoos on his arm. He had the typical Santa white beard.

"So zis is the girl you tell me 'bout, no?" He asked in his booming voice. I put my staff in both hands, eyes widening. He laughed loudly. "Do not be 'fraid, I will cause you no harm, zis is true."

"Reezy, North won't hurt you," Jack told me, leaning on his staff. "Well, maybe his hugs will," I glanced at him before my breath whooshed out as North crushed me in his red sweater.

"Is nice to meet you Reezy," he laughed before putting me back down. I gulped down the air my body had lost, holding onto my staff as tightly as I could.

"Told ya his hugs hurt," Jack grinned and walked over. "Now, North, is that any way to treat an injured person?"

"Yes, yes. Sorry I forgot. Now lets see this wound," he leaned towards me but I jumped back.

"No, no, no. I'm fine, I-I don't need anyone to look at it," I stammered while waving my hands in front of me.

"Nonsense, now let me zee," he took another step forward and I took another back.

"N-no, I-I'm fine," I insisted. Jack flew and landed behind me and wrapped me in a hug from behind me and held me there for North to come and look.

"Now we zee it," he came up to me and lifted my hoodie on the right side before drawing in a quick breath. "That not look good."

"I-its fine," I squirmed in Jack's arms, trying to get free.

"It not look fine, zis looks bad," North said, putting down my shirt and taking a step back as Jack let me go. I stumbled forward before regaining my balance and turning towards Jack.

"It is fine," I snapped at him before freezing and turning towards the south. "What? B-but she shouldn't-how did she-she never-this is not good..." I muttered to myself, ignoring the fact that North and Jack could hear me. Without looking back I charged out the window and off to the south.

**Regina POV**

I huffed before watching the little children here run back outside to play. They were kicking some ball around with their feet. It only took a little bit before they started to sweat, but still they kept playing! Usually the kids went in right after they were tired. I watched them for a bit, watched the siblings fight each other, the friends laugh at each other, and everyone having fun.

"Now isn't that cute," I smiled as Pitch came up beside me.

"If you like that sort of thing," I shrugged.

"Well, I have some news for you that is not very good," I glanced at him swiftly._  
_

"And what news would that be?"

"Reezy is getting help against you, she is using her injury to gain helpers."

"What?!" I shrieked. "Why that little-well, I will teach her that I don't have to wait for her to be better. I will not wait," I took off to the north, knowing that she would sense me and come running like a moth to a light. I paused in the place where we usually fight, it was warmer here which gave me more power. I think the humans have started calling this area Tornado Alley. I grabbed my daggers and pointed them to the north, firing two firing balls of heat. A warning you might say, or a challenge. I grinned and waited for her to show, it wouldn't be long now.

**Reezy POV**

_No, no, no, no, no. She never comes like this. I'm going to be crushed._ I was scared and I am not afraid to admit it. I was afraid of the pain, afraid of _her._ But, I had to go, I couldn't let her come any farther. I could hear Jack yelling behind me, but I had to go. I flew by the Arctic Ocean and past Canada to the place known as Tornado Alley, towards the red haired demon waiting for me.

"Regina," I spat.

"Took you pretty long to get here, Frosty," she smirked and twirled her daggers in her hand. "I was told you were making friends, I thought I was your friend. You hurt me Reezy."

"Oh give it a rest Regina," I snapped at her and gripped my staff tighter as my ice melted from her heat.

"Oh, am I hurting you? Maybe I should come closer," she let the wind carry her closer, her heat burning my burn even more.

"No, get back," I whimpered and flew back a bit.

"Oh, let me see what hurting," she said, her voice dripping with fake concern.

"I said, Get Away From Me!" I shouted at her and flung my staff in her direction, having it send out ice shards which she melted with her daggers, she looked at me with pity.

"Wow, you really are weak right now. Usually when your mad you can at least knock me back." I gazed at her in shock, realizing that I should not have come. There was no way anything could happen. She smirked again before pointing her daggers and firing again. I forced the wind to move me to the right so they whizzed right by me. I turned back toward her to find she had fired some more, I used my staff to quickly form an ice shield. It blocked her attack but melted as she threw her next attack.

I twirled to the right with a hiss of pain. "Leave me alone Regina."

"Now why would I do that?" She smirked and threw some more, forcing me to twirl around all of her attacks, forcing me to move with the burn, forcing the burn to hurt like hell.

"Whats going on here?" A new voice entered. Regina's attention snapped away from me and to the newcomer.

"And just who are you?" She asked. "Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something."

"Looks like your in the middle of ending a life." _That voice, I know it. I know I know it. Whose is it? Come on Reezy, think._

"Yes that is exactly what I am doing, now if you don't mind." She turned back to me and pointed a dagger. I gazed at it in despair, my wound making and movement pain. I just floated there as she let loose another one of her fire balls.

**Oh no's! What is going to happen to Reezy? I know! I know! You'll find out when I post next, so please R&R for R&R, and tell me what you think will happen next, or how I did with North's style of talking! PLEASE!**

**RockingReezy out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well here is the next chapter, tell me, who liked my little cliffie? I am just going to shut up now and let you read because I am tired.**

**Jack POV**

She was a fast flier. I lost her almost right away, though it wasn't hard to find her. Wherever she went, it got colder. So, all I did was follow the cold. I heard shouting up ahead as the air grew warmer, then colder, then warmer again. Suddenly a red ball was flying towards me, I dodged to the side and let it keep going. I watched it for a second before moving quicker towards the source.

"Wow, you really are weak right now. Usually when your mad you can at least knock me back." I heard someone say as I came closer. I followed the voice before another fireball whizzed by me. I finally spotted the white and red blobs nearby. I forced the wind to move me faster. I saw someone fire more shots and the other one made a clear wall that was broken with the balls.

The white one twirled to the left as another one flew by her. "Leave me alone Regina."

"Now why would I do that?" The red head smirked and threw some more, forcing Reezy to twirl around all of her attacks.

"Whats going on here?" I asked as I finally got close enough for them to hear me. Regina's attention snapped away from Reezy and to me.

"And just who are you?" She asked. "Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something."

"Looks like your in the middle of ending a life," I told her, re-adjusting my grip on my staff._  
_

"Yes that is exactly what I am doing, now if you don't mind," she turned back to Reezy and pointed a dagger. Reezy just gazed at it in despair. She just floated there as Regina let loose another one of her fire balls. I moved in front of Reezy and called my own wall of ice to protect us.

"I don't think so," I told her, twirling my staff and firing my own attack. Regina them moved her two daggers around and sliced through all of my attacks before they could touch her.

"Reezy, this isn't finished. I will be back, and you won't have your little friend to help you then," Regina snarled then turned and headed south.

"Stay away from me!" I flinched at the obvious pain in Reezy's voice as she yelled back at Regina. I turned to her and found her floating down gently. I followed her down as she landed on her knees.

"Are you ok?" I asked, she gave me a small smile.

"You seem to asked me that a lot," I chuckled a little before she put her hands on the ground, too. Her forehead was starting to sweat.

"Here, lets get you back to the Pole," I grabbed her hand and helped her stand before draping her arm around my head and placing my other hand around her before taking off to North's. I heard her let out a painful gasp as we took off.

"Sorry," She muttered. I glanced on her to see her expression pain-filled.

"Did she get you?"

"No, no," She gritted her teeth before continuing. "Not this time. Can we stop somewhere snowy?"

"Sure," I made sure the wind took us gently. I lowered us down slowly when we reached the top of Canada. Reezy let out a sigh and grabbed a handful of snow and pressed it to her burn, which happened to look worse than before. She let out a small sigh as she froze it over before standing.

"Better?" She nodded and we took off at the same slow pace. "Who exactly was that?" She glanced swiftly at me before sighed and glancing away.

"Her name is Regina Flame. We were told that we were enemies-"

"By whom?" I cut in, she glanced sharply at me.

"By...someone... Anyway, the way she acts, we are."

"Who is someone?" I pressed.

"Someone who comes to me and Regina and tries to tell us what to do."

"Who is that someone?"

**Reezy POV**

I opened my mouth again only to be knocked down to the ground. I glanced to my right to find Pitch. I scrambled up and grabbed my staff.

"What are you doing here?" I spat. He only laughed.

"It seems like I didn't get Regina to harm you any more."

"Leave me alone," I growled.

"Reezy! Where did you go?!" I heard Jack calling me.

"I have to go," I turned to walk away before letting out a scream as Pitch pulled me around with a black sand rope and sent me up into the air before crashing me back down. My staff slipped from my fingers and landed a few feet away from me.

"I wasn't done talking," he stalked closer to me and I scooted backward, eyes wide. "Now as I was saying, I want you to get injured. Your fear," he breathed in deeply with his predatory grin, "smells so good," he reached me and smirked down at me.

"Step away from her Pitch," Jack's voice cut through. Pitch looked up from me and turned to Jack.

"We were just catching up, weren't we Reezy?" He grinned at me and I scooted even farther away from him.

"Sure looks like it," Jack snorted and took another step towards Pitch.

"Oh I was just catching up on a hundred years ago or so. Back when we first met," Pitch smiled again.

"When you first met?" Jack asked, glancing quickly at me before moving back to Pitch.

"Yes," I said meekly, "the first moment that I remember."

"What? What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"She means, that I am the one who saved her, her and her enemy," Pitch said before disappearing in his cloud of black sand.

"I am not going to ask the question again," Jack pointed his finger at me before grabbing my staff and bringing it to me with a smile.

"Ya, ya, ya. I'm fine," I got up. "And my first memory was waking up in his home."

"You'll have to tell me about it later. For now lets just head to North," he grabbed my hand and took off, at a much faster pace than before.

"Can you slow down!" I cried out to him. "I was just thrown in the air," I added and Jack slowed down a little. We flew on in silence after that, arriving at the Pole rather quickly. He brought me back to that same window and flew in, dragging me along with him. He landed and I followed him, stumbling as he led me through North's workshop.

"Seriously, slow down," I told him as I was flung throughout the shop by Jack(he was still killing my hand in his grip!) He ignored me and threw me around until he found North.

"We're back," he said. Finally letting go of my hand. North looked up as I was rubbing my hand.

"Ah, yes. Now why run out like that?" North asked, standing up.

"Thats what I need to talk to you about. North, on our way back, Pitch attacked," Jack told him. "Or more specifically, Pitch attacked Reezy," both of their eyes turned towards me.

"We've met before," I muttered, gazing at the ceiling.

"When?" North asked. I closed my eyes and let out a breath.

"I don't know. I think about 100 years ago, but he has come to me every now and then," I told them.

"What happened 100 years ago, though?" Jack asked. I opened my eyes and openly glared at him.

"100 years ago is my first memory, I woke up in his home with Regina and-"

"Who is zis Regina?" North interrupted.

"Someone who hates me," I told him, before clutching my side and trying to hide my wince.

"She did zat?" He pointed to my side. I nodded and tried to stand up straighter but crumpled to the ground as the pain from the burn heated up. "What iz wrong?"

"It must be the burn, it looks worse now. I am pretty sure that Pitch didn't help with that," Jack informed him before putting his hands under me and lifting me off the ground. "Can you help her?'

"I zink zo," North replied before I blacked out.

**Is this another cliffie? I don't know so anyways this will be my last post for a bit because I am going to go to Florida and my mom won't allow me to bring my computer so, reviews will always be welcome. So please R&R for R&R!**

**RockingReezy out!**


End file.
